Beans and Matchmaking
by stayinyourLaine
Summary: Little story written off a prompt I found on tumblr months ago...first attempt at writing fanfiction in 4 years...please forgive me


This is something terrible I wrote at 3 am when I decided to give Fanfiction a shot again after 4 years...based off a prompt I saw on tumblr a few months ago and written off of 4 glasses of tea and 2 hours of sleep, please forgive me.

Love, Laine xoxoxo

* * *

It had been long enough, James had decided, since Sirius' last actual relationship. The guy hadn't been on an actual date in two years, usually just bringing a new guy home every Friday and Saturday night, occasionally one would come back for seconds, but they never stayed around for much longer after that. James knew his friend had always wanted a real relationship, knew that the man idolized the relationship James himself had with Lilly, but he was just got too uncomfortable with getting close to people. But, James knew that as okay with casual hookups as Sirius was, he was getting to the point where he's just ready to get into a committed relationship.

That's why James had dubbed himself as Sirius' official wingman.

Sirius wasn't too thrilled about it, and Lilly had laughed when he told them during their weekly lunch at Panera's two weeks ago, but he had committed himself to the cause, he didn't give up until he succeeded. That was how he managed to get everything else in his life thus far.

However, it had been three weeks since the beginning of his mission, and he'd had zero luck. The first guy he tried to hook up with Sirius had been a previous engagement, and had zero interest in Sirius after he had broken the guys flat screen and left before the guy could make him pay for it. He wouldn't let James leave until he gave him 200$ to pay for the damage and flipped him off on the way out. The third guy thought James was trying to get his number, but saw his wedding ring and threw his drink at them (Lilly almost passed out laughing after he came home from that).

But James wasn't giving up hope, he would find his best friend a boyfriend if it meant going to every gay bar and online dating website for their small town.

Remus had given up on actually finding anyone in his town. He'd been on enough dates to know how the thing went. Sure, they were impressed with his profession and the things he did, but when they learned how much he worked, or his interests, they usually never came back. So Remus had resigned himself to a life alone, and he didn't mind it too much- really he didn't. He could work whatever shifts he wanted and come home as late or as early as he wanted. He had his own home he was free to do as he pleased in, could choose what he wanted to watch on the TV whenever he had the time to watch it, and he never had to worry about anyone messing up his books-which he was particularly worried about.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little longing whenever he saw a young couple coming from the labor part of the hospital, or all the young and old teenagers that hung out in the café and coffee shops he would go to during breaks.

He was finally on break after working a straight eighteen hour shift in the Neurology department, and decided to go to the Bonnet and Bean Café a few blocks from the hospital to grab his coffee. Thankfully it wasn't as crowded as usual today, so he only had to wait behind a pretty red headed girl and another, much older man before he could order. He looked around the café; it was mid afternoon so it wasn't such a surprise that the place was practically empty. A few groups of college kids were sitting around at tables, books and papers and coffee cups surrounding them. His eyes caught on one couple sitting near the window of the café, two teen boys, faces blushing red, hands held tightly on top of the table, and Remus felt his heart pang in longing and admiration.

As he got up to the front of the line, he saw a tall, dark man staring at him from his spot near the other side of the café. The man has his dreads pulled back behind his neck and he's wearing thick black boots along with a black hoodie and jeans, but despite his rough clothing, his face looks kind and his eyes are the prettiest green Remus thinks he's ever seen. Remus quickly averted his eyes, trying to push down the smile on his face and the fluttering in his chest, trying to just focus on ordering his coffee without stuttering.

Sirius and James stood in the back corner of the café, Sirius trying his hardest to not roll his eyes as James told the story of his latest failed wingman attempt. He kept his eyes on Lilly, who had started craving a cannoli from the bakery mid-coffee and walked back up to the line to get one, her slight baby bump finally starting to take form. Sirius smiled slightly, his heart growing wide in love and happiness for his friends.

His eyes started wandering, and caught onto two teen boys who had been sitting in the corner since they had arrived, a girl had since joined them and they were all laughing loudly at something she had said. His eyes wandered over back to the line and caught onto a tall man behind Lilly. Sirius felt his breathe catch for a second, but shook it off, giving the man a once over…twice. He had nice tanned skin, ruffled hair, obviously puffed up from what Sirius could guess was running his hands through it. The man was also wearing baby blue scrubs with a doctor's lab coat over them. He had his eyes trained on the two boys in the corner alone, their friend now joining the Doctor in line. The man looked his way and for a split second, Sirius caught the man's eyes, which were a rich hazel and Sirius felt his jaw sag. The man quickly turned away and Sirius found himself continuing to stare at the small smile forming on the man's face. "There is no way he isn't queer. There's no way someone that stunning can be straight, it would be a shame." Sirius muttered what he thought was under his breath, and he heard James (finally) stop talking. "What? You gotta thing for the Doctor?" James asks, his voice high pitched in excitement, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lilly walks back over then and gives James one look before asking "You gotta thing for the Doctor?" she asks with a smirk and he rolls his eyes, picking at his thumb nail. "Yeah he's…he's very attractive, but I don't need James here trying to get any ideas."

But as soon as the words left his mouth, he automatically regretted it. James suddenly crumpled to the floor, his coffee splashing all over the floor and Sirius' boots, Lilly and him both letting out a scream as they jumped back. The brunette laid flat on his face, his body curled in a loose fetal position and everyone in the café jumped to watch. The Doctor came running over to them, and Sirius is trying to pull James up, yelling at him. "You idiot, you idiot why did you think this would work? You idiot!" He shook James, while Lilly moved to grab napkins from the front counter. "Is everything okay over here?" The Doctor asked, assisting Sirius in picking James up and sitting him on the chair. "Yes, oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just….I thought you were attractive, so my IDIOT FRIEND HERE" he yells at James, who's attempting to act like he's still slumped out, but his giggling and smirking giving it all away, "thought the good thing to do would be to faint and spill coffee everywhere." He felt a blush creeping up his neck and was swearing to whatever deity listening that he would end James as soon as they got to his and Lilly's place.

The Doctor laughed, a small blush covering his face and smile beginning to stretch across his face. It was so cute, seeing this put together, biker dressed man so flustered in front of him. Remus suddenly felt quite confident in front of the man and he cleared his throat, pulling his receipt and a pen out of his coat pocket, quickly scribbling his name and number across it.

"Well, I'm not going to hold your friends idiotic actions against you," to which James stopped laughing long enough to let out a "Hey!" and slump his arms across his chest, "But I wouldn't mind if you took me out to make up for it." He ended with a wink and handed the man-Sirius, the pretty red head had said-the receipt with his name and number on it, grabbing his coffee and pacing out the door, his heart racing in disbelief.

Sirius stood staring at the receipt for a second longer before James went hysterical on the couch chair they had sat him in, and Sirius felt anger bubble up in his chest. He safely tucked the receipt into his inside jacket pocket before turning to his supposed best friend.

"JAMES WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING THAT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SERIOUSLY STOP"

But James just kept laughing until Lilly and Sirius could calm him down enough to leave the Café without having to drag him along-as much as they would have liked too.

And if James tells every single person the story of his amazing matchmaking skills at their wedding a few years later, well, no one can really blame him.

* * *

The characters, stories, nor plot belong to me, just the words that came from my head.

xox


End file.
